gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leech
An advantage from GURPS Powers page 96, similar to Vampiric Bite on Basic Set: Characters page 96 and the 3e Bite power. ATTACK Powers 11 mentions: :After switching to an attack (Affliction, Binding, Innate Attack, Leech, Neutralize, Obscure, Static, and anything else the GM views as an “attack”) This indicates an 'attack' must be expended to use Leech. Someone could in theory do All Out Attack Double to do a Bite (which gives a free grapple in Martial Arts) and then use their 2nd attack to Leech. The "per second" would limit spending 1 attack per second though. Possibly with "Reduced Time" making it take no time at all, but still costing attacks to do. Modifiers Horror 12 mentions "Steal FP, +50%" under the Gaudivore, this is the version where at 0 FP, HP is stolen. More uniquely: *Only Joy -50%, presumably meaning the ability only works on people who are experiencing joy. Horror 20: *Leech (below) can have “Heals ER” or “Only Heals ER” for the price of “Heals FP” or “Only Heals FP.” PK comment Pee Kitty mentioned in this post: :The concept behind Leech is that you are limited by (A) having to make contact with a person and hold onto them tightly or (B) having to win a Quick Contest against them. :Since you have given your ability range (via AE instead of Ranged, which I think is certainly fair), you'll need to also add Malediction. Indicating that Area Affect (minimum +50%) is a fair alternative to Ranged (+40%) but that Malediction would still be necessary. in 2007: :My answer would have to be, "No, Leech isn't healing. It's transferrence." You're not recovering or being healed in any way, you're just taking the hit points away from them and putting them in you. :Otherwise you lead to craziness like two PCs with HP 40 using Leech as free Healing. One drains the other 10 HP (and heals 40), then the second drains the first 10 HP (and heals 40) -- both continue until one is only down 1 HP. According to a post by blackseasofinfinity otherwise was said by Kromm: :I would say so. Anywhere the rules say you *heal* HP (specifically that verb!), "High HP and Healing" should apply. I cannot see a good reason to allow Steal Vitality (explicitly allowed as "magical healing") but then to turn around and not allow Leech (Magical, -10%) . . . which is basically the same thing. :One could argue that two guys with Leech and 40 HP could then do cheesy things like get 4:1 healing effects, back and forth, until almost fully healed . . . but so what? Assuming human-scale beings, they've paid c. 60 points for lots of HP -- or assuming ultra-strong critters, perhaps closer to 300 points for lots of ST. It's no worse than Mage A missing 2 HP and Mage B missing 4 HP, and A burning 2 HP to cast Major Healing on B and heal 4 HP (A now missing 4 HP, B full), B doing the same for A (A now full, B missing 2 HP), A burning 1 HP to heal B (A now missing 1 HP, B full), thereby resulting in two wizards going from missing 6 HP to missing 1 HP *and* getting around penalties for casting on self, all for 1 point in Major Healing. :Given the examples set by the magic system, I think it's best to take a generous stance here. Discussions *https://web.archive.org/web/20180103235457/http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=26230 *https://web.archive.org/web/20180104060655/http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=21970 transmetahuman points out it isn't clear whether this is Switchable or Transient by default, and whether it takes a free action or a maneuver to use Category:Advantages